Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal transfer recording apparatus for recording an image on a recording medium by transferring ink supported by an ink sheet onto said recording medium.
Such a thermal transfer recording apparatus may be used for example as a facsimile apparatus, an electronic typewriter, a copying apparatus or a printer.